


Pain And Ghost Kissing

by ammacrellin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammacrellin/pseuds/ammacrellin
Summary: “所以我是唯一一个没有亲吻的吗？”罗南压低声音说：“如果你想要一个吻……”“呃，我想他其实想要我的吻。”他们坐在那里一动不动，盯着诺亚房间的门，他突然出现了。真的是他。诺亚·切尔尼。昏昏欲睡的眼睛，乱蓬蓬的头发，但是没有灰色的污迹也是他的致命伤。诺亚害羞地对着亨利微笑，“你想要我吻你吗？”





	Pain And Ghost Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louisismysun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisismysun/gifts).
  * A translation of [pain and ghost kissing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681416) by [louisismysun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisismysun/pseuds/louisismysun). 



1．

亚当·帕里西仔细地把奇迹一般狂野的车停好，走出车外望着从蒙茅斯发出的温暖的光芒。他从口袋里拿出手机查看消息。

梦想家：帕里西，别忘记今天晚上

甘西：罗南说你从学校直接开车过来。小心驾驶哦

他刚开始回短信，一双手遮住了他的眼睛。亚当可以感觉到自己的嘴唇弯曲成坏笑。他举起手拉近罗南的脖子。他能感觉到罗南的呼吸吹进耳朵，“猜我是谁。”

“天哪，程，我不知道你这么想念我。”

罗南举起手嘲讽地哼了一声，“程才不会想念你呢。”

亚当懒得回答，笑着转过身把罗南抱得更近了。他们已经两个星期没有见面了-视频不算。亚当在外地上大学，罗南几乎从来不离开谷仓，他忙着照顾奥珀和牛。今天晚上他把奥珀放在德克兰和马修那儿，自己回到了亨利埃塔。

他每次看到罗南都惊异他们一起走了多远。罗南没有失去他的斗志但是他变柔软了。他笑得更多。他开始相信生活会有好的一面了。他觉得他自己也变了，不再那么筋疲力尽、衣衫褴褛了，更在意生活而不是生存。自从他感到可以再次呼吸已经过去一年多了。他以为和罗南在一起会感觉很奇怪，但他不这么感觉。别人也没有惊讶，他们在一起很自然，好像从一开始他们就注定会再一起。他对着罗南的嘴唇按了一个短暂贞洁的吻，两人的额头靠在一起。他深呼吸，然后分开了。

“走吧，他们在等。”

2.

布鲁·萨金特住在蒙茅斯的梦想终于成真了。虽然她还没在这住了那么久，因为她一直在和亨利和甘西环游世界。她当然还是会回到福克斯路。他们在甘西死去再重生四个月后出发的。这是他们去探索世界后第一次回到亨利埃塔。

她想起来亚当说过，蒙茅斯是梦想家的实验室。那个时候她还不明白他说的有多准确。就是一个她会归属的地方。很多都不一样了——甘西的亨利埃塔模型不见了，她强迫他把冰箱从卫生间里移出来，历史文物也好好地存放起来了。蒙茅斯还是那些独特的梦想家的港湾，一切的回忆都在那里。罗南的房间还在那儿，还有电锯的笼子，亚当留宿时的双人床。诺亚的房间没有动过。

当她听到甘西开心地喊道“亚当”的时候，她还在玩弄薄荷的叶子。她转过身看到两人碰了碰拳头，亨利和罗南朝对方故作成熟地点头——他们还不是很友好。

她偷偷微笑，朝他们走过去，拥抱亚当并且躲过罗南打算弄乱她的头发。

“萨金特，就我觉得你变矮了吗？”

“林奇，就你这么觉得。奥珀呢？”

“在德克兰家过周末。”

甘西皱了皱眉头，“我还是她最喜欢的叔叔对吧？”

“才不是呢，她最喜欢亨利送她的电锯机器人了。”

亨利抱住甘西的腰，亲吻他的脸颊，“别生气，你是我的最爱。”

“谢谢了哦，亚当才是我的最爱。”

亨利假装很伤心，靠近布鲁握住她的手，“真不敢相信你居然这么背叛我们。”

布鲁笑着说：“我本来会生气的。可是所有人都知道甘西最爱亚当了。长得不像复古照片不能怪我们啊，也没有温柔的眼睛和在颧骨上投下阴影的睫毛。我们天生就不是“没有翅膀的天使”材料啦。”

甘西坐到房间中间布鲁放的懒人沙发上，抱怨道，“不是说好忘掉我吃止痛药的时候说的傻话了嘛。”

“才不会呢。我会永远珍藏你握住我的手管我叫哥们的时候。然后你找不到布鲁差点哭了，她就在你面前啊。画面太美了。”罗南一屁股坐到甘西右边，布鲁坐在左边。亚当和亨利拿着饮料和零食也来了。

“我们再聊吃止痛药的甘西吗？没事，我觉得他超棒的。”

“谢谢你！所以我才爱亚当嘛。”

他们交换了故事。他们曾经分开前往不同的生活，但是现在他们再次回到了一起。

3.

他们很想假装一切都很好，但是话题转到诺亚是难以避免的。自那天晚上，没有人再见到过他了。他们都想知道，诺亚的鬼魂安息了，让他们感到悲伤也感到安慰。

“他没有告别。”罗南低声道。他们想起来已经好几个星期没有见到他了。“他不会不辞而别的。”

“他在一点一点消失。”布鲁说，“也许他没有选择。”

今天晚上不应该沉浸在悲伤之中，与其自怨自艾，罗南把以前的事告诉了他们。有一次亚当和甘西期末复习的时候在亨利埃塔模型旁边睡着了，他和诺亚就在他们脸上画画；还有一次他们在甘西的卡玛洛里放了彩色纸屑，一开车门就会爆炸。

亚当说诺亚让他把书读出声，因为诺亚上课不大认真，而且亚当有好听的声音。

布鲁展示了她膝盖上的伤，诺亚教她滑板的时候弄伤的。

“天哪，罗南，还记得你把诺亚从窗户扔出去了吗？”甘西笑着说，一遍抹着眼泪。

“我知道！他好生气啊。一整天都不跟我说话，我想跟他说话的时候就死盯着我。

亨利鄙视地看着罗南。

“程，拜托，不是你想象的样子！那根本就不会伤到他，那个时候他已经死了。”

他已经死了。

这句话仿佛回声一样，使他们安静下来，这五个字的重量让他们感到很痛苦。亨利想知道他们是不是终于承认了一直在想诺亚。他从未遇到过他，但是他能感受到诺亚留下的空虚。除非大家都在一块儿，不然他们不会聊到诺亚。在一块儿的时候，悲伤不会那么沉重。他们很少提到诺亚如何救了甘西的命，把大家带到一起。他们都想知道他现在在哪里，会不会回来。他们有多想念他。无法告别有多痛苦。

布鲁遗憾地微笑，打破了寂静，“他可是我的初吻呢，”她笑得更开心了，“就在甘西的床上。”

紧张的气氛打破了，大家都笑了起来。甘西，罗南，和亚当眼里都有泪水……

“怎么啦？又不好笑，其实挺好的啦。”

“简，不是那样……他也是我的初吻。”

“天哪，我也是。”

“林奇，等下，我以为我才是你的初吻呢。”

“他是个鬼魂，不能算啦。”

“算的好吗，他也是我的初吻。”

“什么时候的事啊？我怎么不知道？”

“Cabeswater之前？不知道，你好像在赛车。”

“诶好吧，诺亚是个很好的老师。”

亨利说：“没人很惊讶罗南和诺亚吗？”

甘西哼了一声，“他们整天在罗南房间里笑嘻嘻的，我有点猜到了。”

“所以我是唯一一个没有亲吻的吗？”

罗南压低声音说：“如果你想要一个吻……”

“呃，我想他其实想要我的吻。”

他们坐在那里一动不动，盯着诺亚房间的门，他突然出现了。真的是他。诺亚·切尔尼。昏昏欲睡的眼睛，乱蓬蓬的头发，但是没有灰色的污迹也是他的致命伤。诺亚害羞地对着亨利微笑，“你想要我吻你吗？”

罗南第一个站了起来，打了一下诺亚的手臂，然后紧紧地抱住了他。

“你这个混蛋！”他朝着诺亚的脖子喊道，“不许再那样子消失了。”

诺亚挣脱出来，盯着罗南，“你一定要打我吗？”

“要我再打你一下吗？”

“我也想你了。”他拉着罗南坐到布鲁旁边。他伸手玩弄着布鲁的头发，“我很想念你们。”

这句话让大家都清醒过来了，他们都争先恐后地跑去拥抱诺亚，然后躺在地板上，直到诺亚坐起来问，“谁来介绍一下新同学？”

“对了，”甘西说到，“诺亚，这是亨利。亨利，这是诺亚。”

诺亚对亨利微笑，“我之前在尼诺披萨店里看到过你，你不喜欢菠萝披萨，我喜欢你。”

“太好了，你比罗南口味正常。”

“也不算什么，罗南的味蕾可能坏掉了。”

“你还没来五分钟就合起伙来欺负我哦。”

诺亚笑道，“我最想你了。”

4.

“你去哪里了？”

诺亚皱了皱鼻子，“我不能说。”

甘西问了大家都想知道的问题，“你会留下来吗？”

诺亚低下头不说话。亚当明白了，帮他回答道，“不会了。”

诺亚看着每个人，他看上去还好。比之前都更有实体感，像他活着的时候的样子。“罗南说得对，”他低声说，“我不会不辞而别的，我只是花了太长时间才回来。”

布鲁靠近诺亚，“现在你是来告别的？”

诺亚点点头。

罗南走到他房间里，砰地关上门，大家呆呆地望着他。甘西想跟过去，但是亚当把手放在他肩上，摇了摇头。罗南没过一会儿就回来了，手里拿着一样东西。他走到诺亚面前，把手里的东西放在他的腿上。“会发光的雪花球。”

诺亚惊奇地看着球体，“好漂亮。”

“不光漂亮呢，它可以储存记忆，摇一下就能播放记忆了。”

诺亚摇了一下，失望地发现什么也没有。

“里面还是空的呢，只有你才能用，就想一想你要的场景。”

“是因为照相机拍不出我吗？”

“不是，我想让奥珀看到她的最爱应该是谁。”

甘西和亨利不满地抗议，但是诺亚只对他们吐了吐舌头。

“鬼魂男孩，试试看。”

诺亚把球握在手里并闭上了眼睛，大家凑近看到球体开始发光。他睁开了眼睛，光芒暗了下来，开始播放一段记忆。

是一年夏天，五个人躺在Cabeswater里，甘西的头枕在亚当的腿上，在读一本书，一边指手画脚在和布鲁说话。诺亚和罗南在旁边点烟花，拿着烟花跑来跑去。

诺亚的笑容更明亮了，抱住罗南说，“你太棒了！”罗南也抱住诺亚的腰。

“是嘛？别忘记了。”

“不会的。你的头脑是一个危险的地方，但是充满了魔法。罗南·林奇，你是一场冒险。”

“诺亚·切尔尼，你好过梦境。”

他们分开后，罗南的眼睛湿润了，他靠向亚当，抚摸着他的背。

诺亚转向布鲁，碰碰她的头发，额头靠在一起，“谢谢你把我带回来。”

“谢谢你回来了。”

“谢谢你觉得我是足够的。”

“谢谢你让我看见你。”

“谢谢你告诉我怎么种花。”

“谢谢你教我滑板。”

“谢谢你让我玩你的头发。”

“谢谢你不像别的渡鸦男孩一样那么多戏。”

诺亚温柔地笑了，亲吻布鲁的额头。

有人轻轻地拍他的背，诺亚转过身发现亚当看着他。亚当在用拳头和微笑轻推他的手，“站起来，看你还记不记得。”

罗南和甘西发出一声惨叫，布鲁问：“他在说什么啊？”

罗南哼了一声，“诺亚和亚当超级蠢的握手仪式。”

“一点都不蠢，你只是嫉妒了。记不住那些步骤不能怪我们啊。诺亚，来吧。”

他们面对面站了起来，接下来是一系列复杂的拍手，碰拳头，和手肘的动作。诺亚和亚当笑得越来越像小孩子，一点都没有弄错动作，结束了以后放声大笑起来。

“我还是喜欢你的声音。”

“我一直都喜欢你的笑。”

“轮到我了吧。”

“甘西。”

甘西握住诺亚的手，望着他的眼睛。

“诺亚，我永远都不会忘记你救了我的命两次。你给了我生命和这群朋友。我永远都无法报答你，光是感激是不够的。你是我的朋友而且，”他的声音哑了，“如果你真的要离开了，我们会心碎的。但是没有关系，我们会没事的，因为你把我们带到了一起。”

“拜托，你要叫我们所有人都哭了。”

甘西绽放了一个充满泪水的微笑，“不，让我说完。你有一次说你活着的时候更……但是你的过去并不重要，你对我们来说一直是足够的。”

诺亚不说话，只是紧紧地抱着甘西，他的头抵在甘西的下巴。甘西把他抱得更紧了，他放低声音只有诺亚听的见，“谢谢你给我生命，我不会浪费的。”

他们放开对方，诺亚抹着眼睛。

“天哪，就知道甘西最会催泪了。”

“罗，拜托，我知道你想好好地哭一场。”

“理查德，你个肮脏的骗子。”

“好了，”诺亚说，他望着大家，眼神停留在他们身上，想把这个瞬间永远保持下来，“我真的要走了，你们让我感受到比活着的时候更多。这有点伤心，也很困难，特别是你们看不见我，但是没有关系，这都是值得的，因为我和你们在一起过，我会永远爱你们。”

诺亚闭上了眼睛，他们看着诺亚开始一点一点消失。过了几秒钟他又睁开眼睛，“我差点忘了。”

他们还来不及问，诺亚走过房间，站到亨利面前，捧起他的脸，吻了他。

“帮我照顾好他们，再见了。”


End file.
